


Occupying My Mind

by whamiltrash



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cute, Dialogue Light, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Midnight, One Shot, Whamilton - Freeform, washington cares about his boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whamiltrash/pseuds/whamiltrash
Summary: It was 3AM and Alex couldn't sleep.He spent the night tossing and turning as carefully as he could, trying to not disturb George and his peaceful sleep. Summer had came, and the heat was ruining Alex's sleep schedule. Eventually, the restless man gave up and turned over onto his side with his back pressed against George. He watched the drapes flutter under the soft breeze from the slightly ajar window and sighed. He should've been content like this, snuggled up with the man he loved without a care in the world.





	Occupying My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> i have a tumblr now! find me at /whamiltrash and send me messages, asks, fic prompts/recs, anything :) i'll be posting fic writing updates there too!

It was 3AM and Alex couldn't sleep.

He spent the night tossing and turning as carefully as he could, trying to not disturb George and his peaceful sleep. Summer had came, and the heat was ruining Alex's sleep schedule. Eventually, the restless man gave up and turned over onto his side with his back pressed against George. He watched the drapes flutter under the soft breeze from the slightly ajar window and sighed. He should've been content like this, snuggled up with the man he loved without a care in the world.

But his mind wouldn't stop racing. That was always Alexander's biggest problem – his brain constantly being in action. It wasn't the heat that was keeping him awake, it was the man himself. He couldn't stay like this; he was too buzzed.

With little relent, Alex threw the comforter off of his lithe body and basked in the sensation of the soft breeze hitting his bare skin. Alex got up and padded down the stairs into the grand open space of the hall. He mindlessly kept on walking, flicking on what seemed to be the kitchen light and squinting at the harsh invasion. Before he knew what he was doing, he had the coffee pot on and rested his elbows on the cool marble counter in front of him. He felt the chill now that he was just in his boxers and shivered slightly. George had decided to leave the windows slightly ajar so it wouldn't be stuffy and horrible in the early hours of the morning. Their air conditioning had decided to cut out at the worst time, so this is what they had to deal with until it was fixed.

Alexander's head fell into his hands and he sighed. Why was he like this? Why couldn't he just have one full night in bed? These were the questions that constantly poked and prodded at his brain until he felt the dull fuzz of a headache behind his tired eyes. These thoughts couldn't be silenced.

He was ripped out of his thoughts when the machine started beeping at him angrily. He took the mug from the coffee pot, ignoring the searing heat that travelled through his hands from the intrusion. He watched the barely visible steam swirl into the open air through half-closed eyes and brought the mug to his lips.

"Alexander."

Alex's breath hitched. He set the mug down reluctantly and turned around, expecting a harsh face to be staring down at him. Instead, he was greeted by a tired George Washington, with a soft smile painted on his lips and twinkling eyes.  
"Can't sleep?" George asked.  
"Something like that,"  
"Come back to bed. Drain the coffee."  
As if he was under a spell, Alexander did; he watched the almost black substance swim down through the plughole. His hand was taken in George's and he was pulled towards his chest in a loving hug. Alexander wasn't particularly small, but he looked tiny compared to George, especially like this. For the first time that night, Alexander smiled. It was barely noticeable, but it was there.

George had swooped Alex up his arms and loved the soft giggle that came from his boy. He then carried him upstairs and laid him down gently in their bed. He could see the restlessness leave Alex and after he finished tucking him in, Alex was practically jelly. George got into the other side, and Alex purred contently as his head found his way onto his chest and a strong arm was wrapped around his small frame. They drifted off together and all that could be heard was the quiet shuffling of sheets and soft snores.

Alexander's mind couldn't be silenced, but it could be hushed, and George always did just that.


End file.
